Locked In Enemy's Chains
by Berribex112
Summary: Feliciano and Ludwig are best friends. Ludwig is conflicted about his feelings and Feliciano is unsure of what these new feelings are. They finally figure out what these feelings mean only to be teared apart from each other. Will they ever see each other again or will they be fated to be forever separated?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I'm doing this short story. But depending on how popular it gets I may make a long story out of it or a longer sequel. So if u like it review and stuff to try and convince me to make it longer.

I will be using human names.

I don't own hetalia

* * *

"Ve~ I'm so bored," Feliciano thought to himself.

After lying on the sofa for another five minutes he began to get irritatingly bored so he decided to go and take a walk outside.

The sun beat down on Feliciano's head as he walked along the stony path that led to his favourite spot. He hadn't even realized that he was waking there until the sun suddenly wasn't so hot. His eyes gazed up to see green leaves swaying in the wind. They allowed a little light to seep through but not enough to blind him as he stared up at the tranquil sight.

Ever since Feliciano was little, this oak tree had always been the spot he came to relax or think things through. It was his happy place, but recently, it hadn't been as relaxing or as tranquil as it always had been; it was as if something was missing. Something that he longed for. Something he couldn't figure out no matter how hard he thought about it. And then, he remember what he planned to do today.

He was going to visit his best friend: Ludwig.

**Feliciano's POV**

It feels like forever since I saw Luddy, even though I saw him yesterday.

I hope he's in. I thought as I skipped happily down the long path.

The scent of freshly cut grass and sweet flowers filled my nose. It smelt so nice that I just had to stop to smell them longer. Once I had smelt them long enough I began to make my way to his house. A smile graced my lips as I saw Ludwig's house get closer. I almost started running to his house.

My heart leapt as I heard a loud roar come from Luddy's house. The fear inside me grew as I heard glass smashing in his house.

My mind told me to run away, but my heart told me to go to Ludwig. To help him.

So I followed my heart and ran up to the door and banged my fist on it.

"Ludwig! Luddy, are you okay?"

I heard the door unlock and watched as it slowly opened. I was shocked at what I saw. It was my strong, composed friend in pieces. He looked like he hadn't slept in days and his eyes red as if he had been crying. I felt my heart sink at the sight; it hurt to see him broken.

" W-what's wrong? What's happened?"

Ludwig just stood there; his eyes heavy and conflicted. He finally look at me and gestured for me to come in.

I slowly made my way in, worried to see what I would find. Everything inside seemed normal except for a broken beer bottle on the floor with a pool of liquid around it.

Ludwig closed the door behind me and sat on the sofa in complete silence, he bent over and lent in his hands. What could have happened? He was completely fine yesterday.

"L-Luddy, what's wrong? Please tell me, maybe I could…"

He looked up from his hands a shook his head. I could tell he was conflicted about something, but I couldn't figure out what.

"I-I know I'm not strong, and can sometimes get on your nerves, but I'm sure I could help some way. I can't bare to see you like this."

"I'm afraid no one can help me. The only one that can is me, and I have to get through this by myself. Sorry, Feliciano."

I stood up and tried to act stern, he looked at me a bit shocked.

"Look, whatever it is, you don't have to go through it alone, Ludwig," I think I sounded more worried than stern.

He just sighed and ran a hand over his hair, and tried to compose himself. It looked like he was finally going to give in and tell me. I moved around and sat next to him and waited patiently for him to speak. He opened his mouth but struggled to find any words.

"I...I don't know how to explain it. I'm not even sure I understand myself."

He got frustrated with himself and ran his hands through his hair again. Before I even thought about it a grabbed his hand and smiled at him

"It's okay. I'll wait. It's obvious you need to get it off your chest, so I'll wait."

His ocean blue eyes found their way to mine, and my heart raced. It felt like I was melting at his gaze. I don't know how long we looked into each other's eyes, but I didn't want to look away. He finally broke his hold on my eyes.

"It's just I keep getting these... feelings, but it hurts to think about it, it's so frustrating not knowing what's wrong" he blushed a bit but I didn't think to much of it.

I didn't know Ludwig was going through so much. I wish I could help him.

"I-I don't really know what to say…" I stopped to think, "I know! Why don't I take your mind of it? Will that help?" I smiled hopefully at him. He gave a small smile and nodded.

"Ja, that would be nice."

I stood up quickly with his hand still in mine, he got up and I nearly dragged him out of the house.

I know the perfect place: my oak tree. I've never shared it with anyone before, but this time I can make an exception. We walked along the pathway, I couldn't stop smiling the whole way because he had not once tried to pull away from my hand.

I don't know why it made me so happy I just did.

We reached my tree and I turned to face Ludwig, he looked around then looked at me

"This place is nice. How did you find it?"

" I was just wandering around and came across it, I instantly fell in love with the smell and surroundings. It always made me feel happy and peaceful"

"Ja it does calm you down. "

I reluctantly let go of his hand and immediately missed the warmth. I walked over to the tree and sat underneath it my hand touched the ground and I motioned for him to sit down next to me. He made his way over and sat next to me then lent his head on the tree. His face glowed as the small rays of sun hit his face, his hair turning golden. It made him look so handsome, ve~ what am I thinking?

"I'm sorry, Feliciano. I didn't want to burden you with this you shouldn't have to worry about me."

His words shocked me. Just how long has this been going on without me noticing? I don't deserve to be his friend...

I lightly grabbed his hand to reassure him:

"It's not a burden; I want to be able to help you. Now, lets forget the subject and enjoy the peace and quiet."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath his face relaxed, and he looked so peaceful. The grip on my hand loosened and I realized he had fallen asleep.

He certainly needed it.

My eyes wandered his face, and I felt my lips curl into a smile unconsciously. His lips curled up ever so slightly, and he looked so peaceful and happy.

I want to touch him, and... I shook my head to try and get the thoughts out of my head. But it didn't work. My hand started to waver as it moved by itself, closer to his tranquil face.

My skin tingled as my fingers lightly brushed his cheeks. It was a feeling I had never felt before, but I liked it.

What is this feeling?

I thought for a while; wondering why I felt like this. My eyes widened a bit when I suddenly felt something wet hit my cheek. I looked up to see a dark grey sky; a flash appeared over the field and I jumped at the sight.

"Ludwig," I almost shouted

He didn't wake up. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him a bit.

" Ludwig! Wake up," a huge crack of thunder sounded through the air, I yelped and clung to Ludwig.

"Huh Feliciano what's wrong?" As soon as he said that it began to rain, the tree only let a few drops in but the rain soon became torrential and I could barely see past the tree. Ludwig rubbed his tired eyes and I slowly let go of him.

"How long was I... Feliciano," he looked at me with worried eyes. I hadn't even realised that I was shaking and breathing heavily.

"Can we go please?" my voice was shaky

He nodded and stood up, and stretched his arms as he yawned. Another flash of lightning filled the sky, but this time the bolt was only a few metres away from the tree. I screamed out and fell to the ground covering my head with my hands. A hand touched the top of my head which caused me to look up. He held out his hand; my hand trembled as I reached out and grabbed it. I got pulled up of off the ground, and my legs felt like they would fail at any moment.

Before I knew what was happening he began to run out into the storm pulling me along with him. We ran for about ten second and we were already soaked through. I couldn't even see where I was going...

There was another flash that caught my eye then all of a sudden pain shot up my leg and my vision grew blurry I fell to the floor in agony. I screamed out as my leg began to go numb with pain.

All I could hear was Ludwig shouting my name, but he sounded distant and quiet. He ran over to me and wrapped his arms around me and I could feel myself being lifted off of the wet ground. The last thing I felt was Ludwig's hand rubbing my head softly.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Well hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know i'm mean but I like a good cliffhanger. Please review. I got help with my grammar and other stuff with this chapter. Her name is TheLastofUs she has made a great gerita fan fiction called lies you should check it out it's a great helped me a lot THANK YOU!

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Wow didn't think anyone would like this story, but looks like I was wrong. I'm enjoying writing this so I will continue this story until the end. Thanks for the reviews and hope u like this chapter. **

**I don't own hetalia! **

**LUDWIG'S POV**

He was limp in my arms almost lifeless. I kicked the white door open and the warmth engulfed my cold and dripping wet body. His face was so white and cold it was as if I was touching ice. My head turned right to left looking for a place to put him down. There was a sofa in the corner of the room. I placed him down gently and covered him with a nearby blanket.

The cold wind crept in and my body shivered. The door was still open. I instantly closed it and then ran into the nearest room to find some sort of first aid kit or something to help Feliciano. I ran into the bathroom and began frantically searching for something that could help. Something caught my eye as I was looking through the cupboard it was a green box with the words first aid written in big, bold letters.

My feet squelched in my shoes as I ran out of the bathroom and into the living room with the kit in my hand. My eyes widened as I saw a crimson liquid roll down the sofa and onto the light blue floor. I immediately ran up to my Italian friend and knelt beside him.

Two clicks echoed through the room as I opened the kit and pulled out some long bandages and antiseptic pads. My shaking hands pulled the blanket up to reveal his bloody leg. His foot was oozing with blood and his leg was covered in deep cuts. It made my heart hurt to see him like this and it was all my fault...

I shouldn't be thinking about this now; I need to save Feliciano.

The white bandages quickly became crimson red as I wrapped them tightly around his foot. Even though I cleaned all the blood from his foot it still wouldn't stop bleeding. Once all the bandages where used up I put pressure on his foot to try and stop the leaking crimson fluid.

The bleeding finally stopped and only then did I realized how cold this room was.

My legs felt numb when I stood up; I had been kneeling down so long that the blood wasn't flowing properly. The only heating in this house was a huge fireplace so I went into the kitchen to find a lighter.

"L-luddy a-are you..." I heard him wince in pain and I turned around and quickly walked over to him

"Feliciano you need to lie down. Don't try and get up."

I pushed him down gently and he lay back down with his eyes tightly shut.

"What happened to me? I don't remember."

"You... your leg got caught by the lightning."

He looked down at this bandaged leg with an expressionless face.

**Feliciano's POV**

My head started to spin and the memory's came flooding back. I'm such an idiot for acting like that.

I looked up at Ludwig to see blood on his shirt and hands.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble, Ludwig."

He looked at me in disbelief.

"Don't be silly Feliciano it's not your fault."

The pain in my leg began to get worse and I struggled to keep my eyes open.

"It really hurts"

He stood up and walked over to the kitchen. I watched him as Ludwig looked through my cupboards.

"Feliciano where do you keep your medicines?"

"In the cupboard nearest the fridge,"

I tried to move a bit, it caused the pain to double, shooting up my spine.

A loud scream escaped my lips and I clutched onto my bandaged leg.

Heavy footsteps grew closer to me.

My eyes shot open when I felt his arm around me. I leant into his warm chest and breathed in his scent it didn't smell to nice but it was Ludwig's.

"Here, it will take the edge of the pain away."

I reluctantly sat up and took the pills and glass of water from his hands. The pills were a pink colour and they looked like little sweets. I placed them both in my mouth and gulped them along with some of the water. My mouth was dry so I drank the rest of the glass.

My eyes lids were suddenly really heavy and I struggled to keep them open.

"It's best you get some sleep Feliciano" I nodded and placed my head down onto the sofa and almost instantly fell asleep.

* * *

_My back gently rested on my oak tree as I picked some grass from around me. A figure appeared around me which caused me to look up. I smiled once I saw that it Ludwig. _

_He sat next to me and our shoulders touched. His sky blue eyes found mine and they locked. Strangely, I had the sudden urge to tickle him just to see how ticklish he was. _

_"Ludwig can I have a hug?"_

_He looked a bit confused but nodded and I leant in to hug him. Instead of my hands going around his back, they reached for his sides and grabbed them. He let out a loud and deep laugh and flew backwards onto the soft grass. A sly grin appeared on my face and I climbed over him. He tried to stop my hands reaching out to tickle him but I was too fast and he let out his loud laugh again. _

_"I never knew you were so ticklish," I laughed a bit, but then, I suddenly felt myself being turned over, and I fell on my back with Ludwig on top of me. _

_"Let's see how ticklish you are, Feliciano." _

_Before I knew what was happening, his hands were on my sides with his fingers moving around. I let out a loud laugh and wriggled around trying to break free. But he kept a strong hold on me and continued to tickle me._

_"S-stop I can't t-take it! I surrender!" _

_He finally stopped and I tried to get my breath. We sat up, panting, and I stared up at the tranquil sky. _

_"That was fun wasn't it?"_

_"Ja it vas." _

_My eyes wandered his face and I couldn't help but smile. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled myself closer. He jumped a little, but relaxed once he knew I wasn't going to tickle him again. The sweet scent of vanilla and grass filled my nose and I melted into his warm embrace_.

* * *

The sun hit my eyes and blinded me a bit as I slowly opened them. I realized I was holding onto something. When my eyes adjusted to the light I noticed I was holding Ludwig who looked a bit shocked. I quickly let go and he backed up a bit.

"Sorry Luddy, I cling to things in my sleep."

"That's okay, but what were you dreaming about? You kept on laughing."

"Oh... I was being tickled," I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my head.

He gave me a weird look but just shrugged.

"Hey Ludwig are you ticklish?"

"Umm I don't really know. Why do you ask?"

"Oh umm because in my dream you were so I didn't know if it was true or not,"

"Oh okay. Vell, no one has ever attempted to, so I don't know."

Has he never had a tickle fight with his parents or even his brother?

Ludwig's POV

He looked down and then looked up at me with a hint of sadness in his Hazel eyes.

"Can I have a hug Luddy?"

What a strange question but I guess he likes hugs when he's in pain so vhy not.

"Uhh okay"

I leant down and wrapped my arms around his back. His hands moved down my back and I wondered what he was doing. They stopped at my waist and then before I knew what was happening he moved his hands to near my armpits and began to tickle me.

A loud laugh escaped my lips and I flew back from Feliciano and landed on the floor.

"You cheeky little bastard. You're lucky you're hurt."

He gave me a smug smile and my heart leapt at the sight. I rolled my eyes a got up off of the floor.

"Do you want something to eat?"

He nodded and I didn't even need to ask what he wanted. The cupboards were filled with pasta and different sauces.

After I had cooked the food, I brought it through to find him sleeping while sitting up.

"Oh, Feliciano," I shook my head, walking over to him and laying him down gently; pulling a blanket over him and kissing his forehead.

"Goodnight, Feliciano."

* * *

**Well that's the end of that chapter. Sorry for a late update I've been on holiday so it's harder to find time to write but I'm home now so should update quicker. Maybe... anyway please review I love to hear what u have to say. Oh and if your confused he ran to Italy's house not his. X**


End file.
